Accidentally in Love
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: This story is completely Alternate Universe. Jason is alive and the ages are a bit different. Bruce Wayne is taking care of all three sons, Dick, Jason, and Tim but their lives start to shift when Tim falls for a certain Superboy. RobinXSuperboy
1. Preperation and first impressions

Title – Unfinished Sympathy

**Title – There is Beauty in a Breakdown**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything of Batman, DC Comics or Teen Titans.**

**Summary – This story is completely Alternate Universe. Jason is alive and the ages are a bit different. Bruce Wayne is taking care of all three sons, Dick, Jason, and Tim but their lives start to shift when Tim falls for a certain Superboy. **

**Rating – T**

**Author's Note – I've never written a slash before… so this should be interesting, but I just can't help but see how much these two were meant for each other! So here I go and try.**

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

_Minds are like parachutes. They only function when they are open._

_Sir James Dewar, Scientist (1877-1925)_

To be in love felt like you could take on anything, you could swim through the oceans and hold your breath for eternity, you could run through fire and ignore the searing pains that came, even standing naked in the arctic was nothing when you are in love. It was a shield that protected you against all harm and negative words. But when something breaks through that barrier, prepare to fall hard. You were so high up in cloud nine that the fall is ten times worse when your heart is broken. It's shattered to pieces and the pain is unbearable, even the strongest of men can be brought to their knees by a broken heart.

Especially, when that love was never meant to be unfolded in the first place. It was never meant to happen it was so forbidden and so wrong that it felt so right and so …. Welcoming….

At least that's how Robin felt at this moment as he was curled up on the roof top of one of Gotham City's skyscraper. His knees were drawn up tightly against his chest as he cried until only heart wrenching sobs were heard but no tears. His heart was shattering before his very eyes, the pain traveled from his arms to his chest and the tears were starting to sting his raw cheeks from his constant rubbing away the tears. He was weak, not only for sitting here crying in the middle of the night ignoring the rain starting to pour but because he couldn't admit to everyone that yes, he was indeed in love with a man. Him, Tim Drake, Robin, partner to Batman was in love with Conner Kent. Kon was his best friend, has been since he came to them years ago, but something changed within those years, a different kind of friendship began to grow, it was an unfamiliar feeling… oh he's had relationships before mind you, but not like this, not with the same sex, not with his partner in hero.

No, this feeling was strange and unique and it took awhile for it to blossom and when it did it was on cloud nine for them. But now Tim was back on earth and hurting badly from the fall….

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

Bruce Wayne multi billionaire sat at his desk drinking his coffee for the morning going over some new business partnerships. This was his life, business man in the morning, a father in the evening and The Dark Knight in the night.

It was a boring morning, always doing the same repetitive thing; luckily for him he had the money to pay people to be his associates and secretary's. He would do what he could and he worked hard but he was a very tired man during the day after his night filled adventures that he just doesn't always have the strength to give it his all at work. Especially Luscious Fox, his next most trusted friend next to Alfred and Dr Leslie who know the secret identity of Batman, help him along greatly with his work.

Being at home wasn't any easier, in fact sometimes he believed it to be harder. Not that he didn't enjoy a difficult task, he just felt that sometimes he bit off more then he could chew sometimes. He took on a lot for being just a thirty – three year old.

But he loves his boys. All of them, including his rebel son, Jason. It has been thirteen years since this all began. He was twenty and visiting a circus for a charity event. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he would be coming home with a son. He watched the Grayson's fall to their death, the sickening crunch of their bones popping out of their skin and the blood splatter from the force of being tossed that far down. How their hands were still connected even in death…. It seemed to be quiet for so long, nobody was sure what to do but then he heard it, a tiny boy screamed loudly. He was on the top of the perch and scrambled down screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Help them! Help them! Please! Anybody!" He screamed running to his bloody mother and father. Bruce surveyed them and knew it was too late, that fall obliterated them, killed them instantly. The woman's neck was broken with her spinal cord popping out of the back of her neck and her husband's spine was in the same shape, popping out but not piercing the skin. These two were dead.

"Help them!" He cried in anguish. Still, nobody moved. Some people began to just clear away not wanting their children to see this horrific death. But Bruce Wayne stayed put, something about this he knew it wasn't an accident. They both looked up in fear before they fell. They knew what was happening at the last minute. As if they could see what was happening with the cord.

This was murder and he couldn't help but feel the same anguish he felt at that age when his parents fell down dead and bloody holding on to each other. It was sick to watch your parents bleed to death and run around screaming "Help them!" while everyone just walked on knowing they were dead.

A girl not much bigger then the small trapeze artist himself was carrying a small whip and she was dressed in a lion tamers outfit. She walked over and grabbed the small boy carefully guiding him away from the mess. The ambulance came finally and helped carry the bodies out. All Bruce could do was sit and stare, everyone cleared out once the ambulance arrived.

Once Commissioner Gordon arrived Bruce Wayne was by his side in an instance, "What about the boy?" he asked.

"Shame, the circus wants to take him in, that girl's parents, Miranda said they would be honored to take him in, but child protective services don't want this kid anywhere near this circus, not since his parents were murdered. They are afraid whoever did this will be after him next. He will be safer here in Gotham where we can place him in child care."

"What about family of his?"

"He doesn't have any that will take him in. his father's side of the family are all gone or too old, and his mother's side of the family banished her long ago for running away with her newly wed husband and unborn child. They joined the circus knowing they both had gymnast abilities. It was perfect, because she gave birth right here in the circus and everyone loved him. Dick Grayson basically learned how to walk on a tight rope. Tragedy nobody will take him in… I have his test scores right here, brilliant boy. Home schooled all his life too."

"You can't leave him in the care of foster care, they always pick the worst families to stay in, and when they can't find a decent home they lock them away in Juvie."

"I'm sorry Bruce, there is nothing I can do, he's in the hands of child protective services now." He truly looked sorry.

Why Bruce did it, not even he knows, but… "Then I will take him home. I will adopt him."

Gordon looked up surprised written all over his features, his flaming red hair was always combed neatly but it was the first time Bruce started to notice the graying hairs. "No offense Wayne but you are a play boy what would you want with a little boy?"

"My parents were murdered in front of my eyes too James, I feel like I can sympathize with the kid."

Gordon nodded, "Very well. I will talk to the boy, he's yours. We'll finalize all of the paperwork tomorrow for now take him home Wayne, and good luck."

It was a hard task, very hard and thankfully he had Alfred to help him. He became a father at twenty and had to mold this boy into a man without somehow ruining him. The boy was so attention seeking he would do anything to get attention, when they took him to the store he would run around and do anything to have pair of eyes on him. He would spin around on chairs and do hand stands, in school he'd get into trouble for doing dangerous stunts and then out of no where he would fall into a deep depression. He loved attention but his parents his missed gravely. Bruce never really replaced them, but now he held a special place in his heart

Soon Dick became Robin, Batman's sidekick and partner in crime fighting. Soon, there was a new a new comer, Jason Todd. Batman found him at nine years old, a street fighting kid who was a complete rebel and never listened to anyone. His mother left them so shortly after he was born. She would have been a good mother had she not been so wrapped up in her own world. His father was murdered by Two Face, for his gang related background. Now Jason was left alone.

Another child was taken in by Bruce Wayne, who was now twenty – four.

Jason was hard to take care of, he was a serious ADHD child and had to take medication to help sort it out. He was abused and neglected and needed mental help. Dr. Leslie was always happy to take the child in and give him the mental help his parents were never able to give him.

He had some work to do, but he practiced and practiced so he could be Batman's sidekick also. Soon Dick had created a new name for himself, Nightwing. Still Batman's partner but now that left Robin open, Jason now held the name with pride. He was still rebellious and liked to do things his own way, but Batman threatened to take Robin away from him if his activities got him into any more danger. So he reluctantly calmed down when in the Robin persona.

Two years later as both boys began to grow more comfortably with each other and their new father they began growing with their night secrets. Nightwing was still adapting to the name, and Robin was now growing more independent and wasn't keen on the bright colors of the Robin suit. He began designing his own, with the help of Luscious Fox of course.

Bruce Wayne's business partner was murdered one night, some believe he owed money in the wrong places and couldn't pay it back after he fell from grace. That's where Bruce came in, he was trying to do a partnership trying to bring him back up but then he heard he had been murdered, leaving an eight year old behind. His wife long since died and he remarried to a woman named Dana, but the child hated her.

He would let Dick and Jason play with the child while they did their business affairs and then Jack Drake would take Timothy Drake home and the boys would always have so much fun together that Bruce felt it right if he took in the small eight year old.

He was small, much smaller than when Dick first came to them at eight. The boys were happy, Dana was happy for she called him a devil seed and Bruce was wondering since when did he get so many kids?

Tim wanted vengeance at such a young age, he was brilliant, level headed and well behaved. Comes naturally when he was rich most of his life and was given the best schools. He was quiet, much quieter then the other two boys. Especially since all three boys lost their parents they were all so somber and quiet but they opened up and finally started to smile. But Tim was different, Tim seemed unhappy all the time. He was always laughing and getting into trouble with Dick and Jason when he babysit that he was reluctant to take in the child, but he refused to give him up to child foster care.

He gave the child months to see if he improved, but he didn't. everyday he would wake up from Alfred, take his shower and eat breakfast rarely saying a word, when he came home from school he did his homework studied and then he would sit by a window and just sit there, as if waiting for something. It wasn't under Bruce showed Tim who he really was and what his brother's were. That black vengeance in Tim's heart began to decrease as he began his training.

After Bruce trained Tim, he soon became Robin. Jason hung up the Robin mantle and moved onto his own persona, Red X. There was a new Robin costume created for an entirely different Robin. This outfit was red and black with the cape yellow on the inside but black on the outside.

He finally began to open up, and even began smiling and laughing again. he was still quieter then the other two and more level headed, more of the brains and detective skills in him, but his crime fighting eased the pain of his father's murder. Crime fighting eased the pain for all of them.

And the years have passed on where the boys respected him as their father and they even looked at each other as brothers.

Years later, Bruce is now thirty – three. Dick is twenty one, Jason is eighteen and Tim is now fifteen. He couldn't believe how time flies, after all these years. These boys were everything to him and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to them.

"Mr. Wayne?" A soft voice called out. Cindy, a skinny brunette with small breasts but hips that could seduce any warm blooded man.

"Yes Miss Cane?" he called out pretending to not look at her. She knew what a heart throb she was, and moved in instantly on him. She first targeted the boys getting close to them before moving in on Bruce. It was a Christmas party and she asked to speak with him in private. Bruce having one too many drinks didn't think anything of it until they stepped into his office and she shoved him against the desk cupping him tenderly but with plenty pressure to send shivers down his spine. He pushed her back and explained that they were work partners, that this will not go on and walked out on her. Shortly there after she apologized.

If it weren't that she was the best damn secretary he's ever had he'd fire her in a heart beat. Sure Bruce Wayne was a playboy and slept with whoever he could get his hands on if he had the time but he never touched anyone he worked with. A couple of clients he dated and then somehow made it to bed but he never would touch anyone within Wayne Enterprises.

It was never a good idea, he was an acting playboy and hey the lay was always enjoyable, but enjoying that kind of lifestyle got tiring of course. The last thing he wanted to do is act like an airheaded, spoiled, womanizer, but he couldn't act too much like Batman, he had to be the complete opposite to protect his identity.

"Your youngest is here to see you." She called out softly pouting softly noticing he was no looking at her.

Bruce looked up and frowned looking at his watch, "He should be in school…. Send him in."

She nodded and turned around leaving the door open.

"Thanks Cindy, nice shirt by the way." Tim said walking towards the door.

He cringed at Cindy's laugh, nice girl, really, but Bruce knew when that was a flirting laugh and she was definitely getting ready to flirt with his fifteen year old son. Speaking of fifteen, he was going on sixteen in just a few days. He had a hell of a party to plan tonight.

"You like it? Between you and your brother's you are the only one to compliment me." There was that low sultry voice she used when she wanted something.

"Ah, well my brother's are dumb… I will see you later Cindy." Tim walked past the woman and straight into Bruce's office shutting it tight behind him. Scowling at the brunette.

"Are you supposed to be in school right now?" no time to laugh at his face, he had to scold the boy for cutting class.

He took one look at the older man and frowned, "I thought you knew today was that teacher conference thing."

And for once he looked surprised. He always remembered certain things like that. Or if he failed to remember, surely Alfred would have remembered.

"What brings you here?" He played it off by digging in his desk and began pulling out stacks of papers that still needed his signature for final approvals.

Tim slumped down in his chair and buried his head in his hands, "I know you're working and all, but … I need some advice on girls."

And that sure was surprising also. The boys never came to him with their girl troubles. He gave them the talk and that was it. Period. They never came back. Well… Dick came to him when he first began dating a girl named Starfire, an alien princess who was part of his old team, the Teen Titans. He said he used protection and he's not sure if it was even possible, but she could be pregnant. Oh Bruce was furious alright. Dick was only fifteen then and he spent the weekends over at the Teen Titans Tower and how his relationship started with that girl escaladed into something as adult as sex was enough to make any father's blood boil. He warned Dick, that he's too young to be in any sexual relationship. But, that sure didn't stop him.

Turned out the alien girl was simply having something along the lines of puberty, some kind of alien way they develop but it sure made Dick believe she was pregnant. It was strange but she kept throwing up and she was spotting. Tests after tests said no, she wasn't pregnant. Now they were positive. Starfire wasn't. They still are not sure if she can conceive with a human.

That relationship did not last long. He was now seeing Barbara, Commissioner Gordon's daughter. Bruce was again furious but only because Barbara was in college and Dick was still in high school when they hooked up. He trusted Dick enough to trust Barbara and Barbara was always so smart and mature, that he knew Dick was in good hands.

And now he couldn't be happier with the relationship. It was off and on, and when they were off he went back to Starfire. It was sick, almost as if the kid couldn't stay single. But it was apparent he was still young and not sure of who or what he wanted.

Currently he was single but very close to Babs, too close for just friendship.

"Bruce?" Tim asked frowning getting closer to his guardian's desk.

"What kind of advice?"

"I'm not sure… Steph is acting kind of weird… like avoiding me and blushing whenever she sees me. I don't know what to think… do girls every act this weird with you?"

"They always act weird with me, I'm Bruce Wayne, they cling to my every move. I move to the other side of the room and they are already waiting for me with their skirts hiked up."

"Oh and don't forget the fuck me red lipstick they always wear."

Bruce was not amused by his language, usually it was Jason but not from Tim, Tim who sat by the computer learning new things everyday and guided them along during missions when he was not feeling up to ass kicking.

He was going to be an even greater detective then Bruce that was for sure, but as for fighting, he still lacked, but it was all good and well, because his brains were far more valuable.

"Don't talk like that." he scolded his young ward.

"Sorry, but it's true, even your secretary was practically itching to get to me just to get to you."

He sighed and began writing up some paperwork, "I know, trust me I know. I would get so angry when I left you boys alone to go mingle with the guests at the parties and those scantily dressed women were hanging all over you guys. Makes me sick, why do women flaunter over young boys just to get me?"

"Women all work like that, well… a lot anyways, get to the children, once you warm them up your as good as gold with the bread bringer." Tim stood up at that moment, "well I should get back guess I've just been worried about her behavior but you don't have much to say… I'll get you get back to work. See ya Bruce." Tim said as he slinked away without so much as a pause to let Bruce speak either.

"damn…" He hated when the boys did this too him. They would come for advice and as nervous as they were they'd talk so much or he'd not talk at all and before the knew it, the boys would leave not getting an ounce of advice from him. It's not that he didn't want too, he just didn't know what to say, honestly what could he say?

He can't be for sure on what is going on with his girlfriend Stephanie, but he wanted to say just give it time and see what happens. He sighed and lifted his phone, "Cindy could you page me to Dick please?"

"Of course Mr. Wayne." She said patching him through on the intercom.

After two rings his oldest picked up his cell, "Pizza delivery, how can I help you?"

"Dick can you talk to Tim? I'm horrible at advice."

"Oh hey Bruce… yeah… I can do that, what's up?" it sounded as if someone was talking in the background.

"Who are you with?"

"Oh while Tim is out a couple of his friends came by to help with the party, mind if they stay the night?"

"No that's fine. Tim was saying something about Steph, she has been acting weird and he was asking me on advice… of all people." He placed the phone between his shoulder and ear and began typing away on his computer for a report he had to get filed in.

"Huh… Steph is here now, she said she has something special planned for Timmy after the party so I just left it to her to plan it, maybe that's why she's acting weird." A loud crash was heard, "Damn…. Bart what did I say about vibrating through the living room?"

"Sorry!" He heard the speedster shout.

Bruce just rolled his eyes, ever since the boys started leaving on the weekends or every other week to go be with the Teen Titans, they sure brought home some weird people sometimes. God how he hated it, but if he wanted to be a 'nice father' then he had to allow it. Oh and the Justice League held so much that Bruce hated also. Meta's were always coming into his town unannounced, and that ticked him off more then those money grubbing women. Dick's friends hardly ever came by, supergirl, kid flash, and all of those other ones hardly ever came by, but it seemed with Tim they were always coming by, now it was new Teen Titans, but same names, Kid Flash also goes by Impulse who is Bart, Superboy who is Conner Kent who likes to be called Kon, Cassie is Wonder girl and of course others who came by. They called themselves Young Justice also.

"Alright, well I will let you get back to your work now…" Bruce said getting ready to hang up, "See you tonight."

"Bye Bruce." And they hung up.

God today was such a boring day at the office… it was a wonder how he was able to focus during the day, especially since during the night he is a vigilante. How the boys were able to focus and get perfect grades was beyond him…

He sighed once more and shut his computer off. He looked at his watch and knew it was a tad early, but hey who was to mind?

"Cindy can you let any calls come in for the day know that I left for the day. It's Tim's birthday in a few days so I'll be working on his party." He said over the intercom.

"Not a problem Mr. Wayne. Oh! And Mr. Sampson called while you were with your son, he said Tim's birthday present is ready and will be delivered at the party during the evening." Her voice spoke over the intercom.

"Thank you Cindy, have a good day." He began to pick up his stuff as she said her goodbyes also and off he went for the day, instead of bothering Alfred, who was probably busy cleaning up after those boys he'd take a taxi home. He really debated on leaving the office early only to come home to a teenage ridden house with messy boys but… at least it was entertaining… somewhat.

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

"Hey Alfred." Tim greeted as he set his bag down on the counter and sat at the breakfast nook grabbing an apple and taking a giant bite into it.

"Hello Master Timothy, where have you been all morning?" The butler asked putting dinner into the oven. Looks like enchiladas.

"I took my skateboard and went down to Wayne Tech."

"Good heavens sir, I could have dropped you off, whatever did you need with Master Bruce?" He asked standing up and began cleaning up the kitchen a bit.

"I just wanted to talk to him is all…."

"That's cause Timmy is a Daddy's boy, isn't that right Tim?" Jason teased sitting next to his younger brother, "Oh and you have some friends that want to have your company right now."

"Hello Master Jason." Alfred greeted and handed him some cookies.

"Thanks Alfred, have I ever told you that you are the best?"

"Only every second you see me young sir."

Tim just smiled and left the kitchen in search of his 'guests'. He rounded the corner and into the activity room where he saw his older brother Dick leaning against the couch and talking to someone. He snuck up close enough to see a brown blob of hair that was talking to Dick.

"Hey…" Tim greeted his brother.

Dick turned around and smiled, "Hey baby brother, finally, where did you go run the marathon? You have guests chum!"

Chum… Bruce calls Dick chum all the time, he must have gotten used to it because he started calling him chum now.

In that second two heads popped up from behind the couch, Bart and Kon. "Hey guys! what are you doing here?" Tim asked smiling wide and walked over to the chair across from the couch and taking a seat.

"We wanted to be here early for your birthday party!" Bart said jumping slightly on the couch.

"Oh… well that's cool… considering my party isn't for like two days."

"Hey your girl was in your room earlier, but she took off just moments before you got here."

"What? Steph was here and didn't wait for me?" Tim pouted staring at his older brother.

"Yeah I think she was doing something special for you for your party and then left, anyways whatever you think is wrong with her, I wouldn't worry about it because she obviously likes you enough to do something special for your party."

"Dad told you about me coming to him?"

Dick just nodded and began walking away, "Anyways I'm heading out for a bit, I'll be back before dinner. See you twerps."

Kon stuck his tongue out at him as he walked away and then turned to Tim, "Well Bart said he can stay for dinner, but his Aunt wants him home by nine tonight so it's just me, is it cool if I spend the night?"

Tim nodded, "Sure, that's cool… I'll ask Bruce when he gets home. So you guys want to go play some video games before dinner is ready?"

Before he could finish blinking both boys were gone and already into the other room grabbing games and the console. Tim just laughed and helped them set up and before they knew it they were playing sniper shooter video games.

After a half an hour of playing video games Bruce Wayne came into the mansion and was happy to see the boys staying out of trouble. He greeted them and as soon as he did Alfred announced it was dinner time. At that time Dick finally returned home and joined the rest for dinner.

It was a quiet dinner, until Bart began eating everything in sight and kept apologizing about his fast metabolism. And then Kon would bonk him over the head telling him to quit being such a pig. Tim would just laugh and then Jason and Dick got into an argument about who stole who's pants. Luckily Tim was much smaller then the two boys.

Dick was tall and lean perfect for a gymnast's body, Jason was tall and stocky with strong muscles that were more pronounced than Dick's but perfect for a street fighter. Tim was short, lean, muscular and athletic.

Finally after an eventful dinner Bart looked at the time and sighed, "whelp, time for me to go home, it's 8:59…"

"So I'll see you at my party Bart?" Tim asked walking the young speedster to the door.

"Of course! Now you and Superboy behave yourselves, I would have stayed but my Aunt wants me to watch a movie with them and it starts at 9pm. Gotta go! See you guys!" And within a blink of their eyes Impulse was gone.

"Well Masters it is time I retire for the night, will you be heading out Master Bruce?"

"For a bit, Dick and Jason want to go so they will be going with me. Tim, Kon you guys go to bed you have school." With that said the three boys were gone and already heading down to the Batcave.

"Why does everyone think you have school tomorrow Tim?" Kon asked heading upstairs towards Tim's room.

"I don't know… I've told them time after time… Oh well, let's go to bed already I'm pooped!" Robin laughed heading upstairs after Superboy.

It didn't take them long, especially after such a long and exciting day to fall asleep into a dreamless sleep. Kon took the couch that was set up in the boy wonder's room and of course Tim kept his own bed. It was comfortable enough and both fell into a deep sleep.

_**Well here is the first chapter! It's a prologue into their lives and the beginning of a love between Tim and Steph, but a new love morphs with Robin and Superboy **__****__** keep reading guys this story will get better!**_


	2. Escape from Arkham

Title – There is Beauty in a Breakdown

**Title – There is Beauty in a Breakdown**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything of Batman, DC Comics or Teen Titans.**

**Summary – This story is completely Alternate Universe. Jason is alive and the ages are a bit different. Bruce Wayne is taking care of all three sons, Dick, Jason, and Tim but their lives start to shift when Tim falls for a certain Superboy. **

**Rating – T, soon rated M**

**Author's Note – I've never written a slash before… so this should be interesting, but I just can't help but see how much these two were meant for each other! So here I go and try.**

**Ages:**

**Bruce: 33**

**Dick: 21**

**Jason: 18**

**Tim: 15 **

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

_Minds are like parachutes. They only function when they are open._

_Sir James Dewar, Scientist (1877-1925)_

It was always mornings like this that gave Timothy Drake something to look up too. Usually his bones felt rigid and his muscles felt sore and bruised, but today, he felt well rested and … happy.

Tim was usually a somber kid; he kept to himself and did things his way but did as he was told. He was happy to an extent; he was taken in and given a home with a loving butler, guardian and brothers. He learned to except that his father was dead, but in his death he left behind for Tim a second life. A life with a family. Before his father died it had just been him and his dad, but now he had a real family and he was thankful and happy for that every day. But that still didn't stop the pain from entering his mind every once in awhile.

He was especially grateful that it was Bruce Wayne who decided to take him in. He's known the whole family since he could remember always being baby sat at Wayne Manor and always playing with Jason and Dick. He was comfortable with them and was happy to know he wouldn't be staying with Dana. Needless to say Tim was happy with his new family and again it was hard to stay depressed when he had such great friends.

And he especially did not feel bad on mornings like this when the sun was shinning bright and the birds were chirping cheerfully. He turned his head and stretched his sleeping muscles.

A smile tugged at his lips when he faced the couch in his room, there sprawled out on it was his best friend, Conner Kent, Superboy.

It was weird in a way at how close the two were. He wouldn't go as far to say that they were bisexual but they did have a strong connection. They shared rooms, beds, and even showers together but never had they had any sexual or romantic connections before. But sometimes Tim had to wonder, was Kon bisexual?

Sure he was girl crazy and loved them and even had his share of girlfriends, but sometimes he felt like Kon just didn't care who he had sex with, so long as the participant was willing.

And at this moment in time Tim had to wonder… where did he stand? Because at this very moment the way Kon splayed himself out on the couch snoring lightly with his mouth spread slightly and his lean arms scratching his strong chest every once in awhile got Tim's blood running. Since when did he start finding his best friend attractive?

As he surveyed his friend he noticed just how strong he was, his muscles on his arms were protruding and sculpted perfect. He's seen his chest and knew how strong that was, he was strong himself, but when you are a copy of the man of steel it's hard to stay normal looking.

He blushed furiously when he had an image of Kon's strong legs wrapped around his waist… and since when did he start day dreaming about his best friend?

Although, he never really thought about how handsome men looked either. Well he still didn't. Sure, Bruce, Dick, and even Jason were good looking men, but that didn't mean he was going to stop and stare ogling at their muscles and day dream about their good looks. So that's why he found it weird that he was actually surveying Kon's face and thinking his dark hair and smooth face was very, very attractive. Sometimes he would even have that goatee, but only sometimes. And god how right now that looked so gorgeous…

His eyes widened when he realized that yes, Timothy Drake Wayne has gotten an erection from thinking about his friend.

He quickly got up and grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. It had to be the early morning, it had to be, or maybe he got hit with some of Poison Ivy's sex pollen that he wasn't aware of. That's happened before, when it was he, Bart, and Kon out on a mission all three got hit by the sex pollen. They were so horny for each other it hurt, bad. They had huge engorged erections that wouldn't go away with a simple jerking off. No, every time they beat off it got a darker color from the abuse and it was so sensitive that one touch could send sparks of pain through the lower back. Finally they were given the antidote from Nightwing, but that didn't stop him from making fun of them. He gave them kudos though, because the last few times he was hit by the infamous pollen he hadn't been able to control himself.

Man that had been one mission they never talked about again. That was about the only time he thought his two friends were the sexiest pieces of ass in the world. God, how he wanted to ram his cock into their mouth's until he exploded. But that was just the sex pollen talking.

Because as good looking as the boys were, Tim just wasn't into men. What happened right now was just a fluke, he woke up from an erotic dream and saw Kon laying there, it was natural for a teenager to get an erection in the morning, completely normal.

Once his shower was done he came out of the bathroom freshly bathed and refreshed, Kon wasn't sleeping anymore, in fact he wasn't in the room at all. He threw his towel in the laundry basket and walked out of his room towards the kitchen where he was sure everyone was.

"Quit being such a dick, Dick!" Tim's older brother, Jason, whined.

Dick just laughed and then, "Oh that's original! You're such a noob Jays!"

"Gentlemen please, we have guests, be polite in front of them." Alfred scolded.

"What guest Alfred? He's just a free loader!"

"Shut up I am not… I only come here for special occasions… Bat's hates me." He muttered.

Tim walked around the corner in that moment making his appearance known.

"Hey Tim!" Dick greeted taking a bite of his toast, happy for the interruption. Out of everyone, he knew how much Batman hated Metas. It was strange why he despised Superman so much, but whatever reason he always got to be so mean when he found out a meta was in his town without letting him know first. Sometimes it got a little irritating and quite childish.

"Good morning Master Timothy, would you like some orange juice?" Alfred asked setting out a plate of breakfast and some juice for him anyways.

"Thanks Alfred," Tim said sitting down next to Kon, and gulped his orange juice down.

For some reason Kon was staring at him, only discreetly, but growing up with a paranoid Bat made you paranoid yourself, so Tim noticed. Could he possibly know what Tim was thinking this morning? Is his powers mutating and he could now read thoughts?

"Well I'm heading out to class now, my professor is giving us a huge mid term and if I am not there to get a seat, it's on the floor again." Dick grumbled something about cheap colleges and swung his back pack over his shoulders, "You coming Jays I'll give you a ride."

"Why the hell do I want to ride with you when I got my own car?" Jason rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his toast.

"Because I used up all of your gas with out filling up, forgot, so come on I'll give you a ride."

"Jack ass!"

"Master Jason, please watch your mouth!" Alfred scolded as the two older college boys left for school.

Dick was going to college for the police academy much to Bruce's arguments. Dick says that he just doesn't want to help people at night, but during the day too. Commissioner Gorgon is even helping him along and Dick couldn't be happier so finally Bruce grudgingly approved. Jason didn't want to do much of anything, but Bruce said if he promised to get his degrees in college, he will give him shares in the company and even let him work down with Luscious Fox. Jason was excited about the idea and agreed immediately.

Tim couldn't wait to get out of high school and start college, he already had his mind set on criminalistics and forensics. Just like what he is doing now, only during the day it's restricted on what he can do. At least, like Dick, during the day he can do what he does at night.

"Yo! Boy Wonder, you still in there?"

"huh?" Superboy was waving his hand in front of his face frantically, and all he could think about was Bart and how impatient he is. He smirked and slid off of the breakfast bar and put their dishes in the sink and began walking towards the living room. He knew Kon would follow him.

"So what is eating you?" Kon asked plopping down on the sofa next to his partner in crime.

"You can tell?" Tim grumbled flipping through channels.

"Of course, whatever it is, it's been eating you since last night."

Tim Sighed and dropped the remote after hitting mute, "It's Steph. She's been acting weird, Dick told me not to worry but… she's been distant."

"What do you think it means?"

"I really hope nothing. I love Steph, I mean after everything we have been through, with the baby and all it drew us closer. I trust her, she trusts me, I'm not exactly head over heels for her, but she is someone I consider close and I love what we have together. If she were to break it off…"

"Is she … your best friend?" He seemed hesitant, so Tim turned to face him and found him frowning.

"Yes. She is my best friend." He said watching Kon's eyes closely, and just as expected a wave of hurt flashed over his eyes but it was gone just as quickly as it came.

"They say the best relationships are with your best friend." He said quietly.

"Yeah, but she's my best girl, you're my best buddy friend." Tim laughed and punched him lightly.

Kon laughed with him, cheering up but still, what had Tim said that made Kon upset in those brief moments? Was it because he wanted to be his best friend? If that was so, then he already is, Kon has seen him when he collapsed and shattered, he was there to pick him back up again and he was even the first one to see him without his mask on. He simply picked up the mask from where it was singed off and handed it to his boy wonder smiling softly, "Bruce Wayne's spoiled Ward huh? Here, you dropped this Boy Wonder."

Everyone else had freaked out when he came out and finally told them who he really was, but not Kon. Kon was simply happy to know the real Robin; the boy behind the mask. It wasn't always easy, being friends with a Bat but Kon made it easy, he made Tim be Tim and didn't ever worry about what mood change Tim could be in today, because that never mattered to him, all that did was that Tim was always his best friend.

The two were pretty close, but then came someone very special, Bart Allen, Kid Flash but now known as Impulse. He was just a kid then and quiet annoying, too hyper for his own good but now that he is maturing and growing his hyper active self was becoming a staple. It was odd and weird without Bart buzzing around the tower and eating everything in sight.

Sure they had other people on the team, but Bart and Kon would always hold a special place for the Boy Wonder. They were right there with Stephanie, Bruce, Dick, Alfred, and Barbara.

"So how does it feel to be turning sixteen?"

"Like any other birthday, feels like I am getting old. Although, now I can drive legally, so I'm pretty excited about that. I've been driving my Baby Red Bird since I was ten, so it will feel good to actually drive a car in the day light without getting pulled over for underage driving."

Kon laughed and placed his legs up on the coffee table watching the TV screen with no words coming out. The main character in the TV show was killing a nurse…. Oh the show was Dexter. Tim loved that show, it was a bout a man who just doesn't know why, but he kills people, but not just any people, bad people, people that murder others. It was pretty interesting; he'd watch it on occasions with him up at the Tower.

"I'm only four and I look like I am eighteen!" Kon laughed dodging a pillow.

"Well when I am eighteen you will look like you are thirty."

"Come on, let's stop worrying about ageing and go find Alfred and help him with decorating your party."

"Decorating? I don't want decorations; I don't even want a party." Tim Pouted.

"Well they come with the party package, so let's go help." Kon said starting to fly upwards but remember he wasn't aloud to use any of his powers while in Gotham City, that was the only way he could stay and visit.

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

"Yes I realize that your partnership in this project will help boost Wayne Enterprises… but I can not let you in on our project, your company has too many environmental issues and I will not tolerate that." Bruce Wayne calmly spoke through the telephone receiver as he sat at his desk filling out new project ideas and gave his consent.

"No Mr. Daggot, I find it highly improbable that you can clean up your company in just two days. I'm sorry this is adjourned, until I see improvements on the Environmental lists then I will not bargain a partnership with you."

Bruce sighed as he hung up the phone. That guy was always trying to get into a partnership with him, but learning the hard way he had to stay away from companies that were hazardous to the environment. He fought crime at night so why couldn't he be good during the day also?

"Mr. Wayne," Cindy, the secretary called out softly on the small intercom on his desk, "Mr. Kent is here to see you."

Bruce frowned, what does he want in Gotham? "Send him in Cindy."

Not a minute later Clark Kent walked through the double doors and took a seat across from Bruce. The brunette still has not acknowledged the bespectacled man.

"Have you heard the news lately Bruce?"

"Of how you don't call to let me know you are coming to Gotham?" Clark was used to his snide remarks, the man was always bitter about something. It was just easier to be pleasant with the ill tempered man.

"I had to come in person, too risky over the phone; Matt Hagen escaped from Arkham penitentiary. Last we heard he was too weak to even stand up on his own. From the reports this morning at four AM he was able to manipulate the water molecules in his holding tank and used that to his advantage to escape through the oxygen lines."

"He was in a holding cell here in Gotham, why would this concern you Clark?" Bruce calmly placed his hands down on the desk and surveyed the man in front of him.

"Lois and I are here as the reporters, we were asked to help out since the Gotham reporters are busy with the Joker case that happened a week ago."

"The Joker was out back in Arkham last week…"

"Doesn't mean the reporters stop."

"Well thank you Clark, I will let the boys know when I get home." Bruce stood up and began packing his suitcase ready to leave for the day when Clark stood up also and walked around the desk to stand in front of the smaller man, "Yes?"

"Timothy is turning sixteen tomorrow, Lois and I have booked a hotel out here, we are still invited yes?"

For a moment he looked ready to snap but of course years of training had proved otherwise, "Of course, just don't do your night job here in my town." Bruce picked up his suitcase and began walking away but of course the krypton alien was faster and sped in front of Bruce.

"You're not aloud to use that here." Bruce used his Batman voice, low and menacing.

"I just wanted to know how the boys were doing is all Bruce, no need to get hostile." It was always like this, a gamble on how Bruce would react to unannounced visits. He wondered how Kon did it, that boy was constantly flying over here to visit Tim.

"They are fine. Now I am late, if you will excuse me." Bruce spoke tersely and moved swiftly around the taller man.

Clark stood there for a moment watching his Justice League partner walk away in confusion and realized that he was going home… he couldn't be late going home… especially since he was leaving the office an hour early.

The brunette secretary watched as her boss strode past her and out the office doors heading towards the elevators without so much as a goodbye. She frowned and stood up, smiling sadly at Clark, "I'm sorry Mr. Kent, may I show you off?"

"No that is alright, I am friends with Bruce; he is just a bit irritated with me. I will se myself off, thank you."

She smiled showing off her pearly whites, "Yes Mr. Wayne can be difficult to read at times."

Clark nodded and gave her a flashy smile as he headed towards the elevator. You just can't change a stubborn Bat…

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

"Clayface got out?" Dick asked with his mouth full of potatoes.

"Master Richard!" Alfred scolded as he set a bowl of corn down on the table in front of the family.

"Sorry Alfred, when you don't eat with us I loose my manners…" Dick said shyly and smiled at the old butler. He frowned and walked away.

"How is it always you that gets out of trouble around Alfred?" Jason pouted.

"Because I've been grounded more times then both of you put together that's why."

"That's not something to be proud of Dick, and why are you shoveling your food so fast you're going to choke… and then die because nobody will help you." Tim spoke after he swallowed his bread.

"Maybe he has a hot date tonight." Kon teased cutting his meat into pieces with his telekinesis. He had to be careful so Bruce didn't catch him. It was subtle, but Bruce still hated any kind of powers in his home.

"No doks, I eatin' fost so when Bruce gets in, we con cotch Cloyface for Tim's birthday." Dick's mouth was so full they could barely understand him, but Tim got the gist of it.

"How sweet thanks Dick."

"Pft, what kind of older brother does that?" Jason smirked into his chicken.

"Hello guys, has Alfred told you the news?" Bruce said softly as he strode into the dinning room and took his normal seat at the top of the table.

"About Mudface breaking out of Arkham again?"

"Yes Jason; Kon you are welcome to come along."

Everyone including Kon looked up in surprise, no way The Bat must have just got laid! He never said things like that. It wasn't until a year ago Bruce barely started tolerating Superboy but even started calling him by his name. He still would never allow Kon to go on missions with them though and tonight… well hell this was just weird.

After Kon's nod Bruce began eating and after swallowing he spoke, "Then it's settled, Jason, Dick you guys take downtown part of Gotham, Jason knows those streets well. I will take the industry part of Gotham and Tim, Kon, you guys take the Docks and shipyards."

They all nodded, finished eating dinner and headed down to the Batcave to suit up, like always Kon wore his black Superman T shirt underneath.

"Nightflash do you read me?" a defined feminine voice came over all of their ear pieces.

Nightwing sighed, "Yes Oracle I read you…"

"Alright just checking, I am a little surprised at you Batman, allowing Superboy along for the ride… did you get lucky or something?"

Tim and Jason smiled, just like Barbara, since she was shot and paralyzed she lost her ability to walk therefore, no more Batgirl. But she found a new way to help the Bat Family. She became Oracle, during missions she would be at her computer and watch them through the secret cameras around Gotham City, but not only watch them, but converse with them. They all had ear pieces that aloud them to talk with each other and Oracle.

She had the opportunity to communicate with just one persona at a time, but like always she loved embarrassing Nightwing in front of Batman. But just as she loved embarrassing him, he loved embarrassing her.

"Hey Oracle, when are you going to pick of those panties you left in my room?"

"Dick!" She shrieked and it was obvious she had a blush spreading across her cheeks. But it got her to quiet down for the time being.

"Come on you two we have to catch Clayface tonight, Oracle any leads?"

"None."

"Then let's go." Batman jumped into the Batmobile and revved the engine up waiting for the rest to get going.

Nightwing hopped on his black and blue motorcycle and took off, followed by Red X who was already on his black and red motorcycle.

Tim looked at Kon, seeing if he needed a ride, but he just floated up and began flying to the exit. Robin revved up and took off after his friend, finally Batman followed pursuit.

He felt a little bad for acting so rude to Clark today, so to make up for it he was allowing Superboy to use his powers and even help with finding Clayface. But as he watched his youngest son drive away being tailed after Superboy he was starting to regret his actions…

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

"You know, you'd think with this heavy matted armor one would think he'd be warm wearing this outfit… but no it's fucking freezing." Tim complained sitting crouched up on a small shack overlooking the ship yard and docks. The sound of the water next to them was raging from the icy wind blowing across their cheeks.

Kon smirked as he looked over at his friend, "I don't really feel the cold, I feel it, but it doesn't affect me… if that makes sense."

"Nothing makes sense about you Kon, I mean you get shot and you don't feel it… what sense is that?"

"A lot."

"pft…" He leaned back and cupped his hands, blowing his hot breath into them when he saw some movement below, "Kon…" He whispered, letting his hands go and crouching even lower to get a good view.

"I see it." Kon answered getting as low as Tim.

It was a giant mud puddle that seeped out of the sewer and onto the streets forming into Clayface.

"That's our guy." Robin tapped on his communicator, "Oracle do you read? It's Robin, do you read?"

"Hear you loud and clear Baby Bird what's the issue?"

"Clayface spotted here on the north side docks of Gotham bordering Bludhaven."

"Roger, I'll let the others know, requesting back up, don't do anything rash Boy Wonder, Oracle out."

"Don't do anything rash she says…" Robin smirked and pulled out his bo staff, "Thinking what I am thinking?"

"I'm always thinking what you are thinking Rob." Superboy smiled and hopped down from the small building floating towards their guy while Robin jumped down and landed gracefully behind Clayface. The minute he was steady he sprang into action, he leaped up and over Clayface but making sure to clip him on the side of the head.

Of course since the man was made out of mud it made things mushy and difficult. Clayface roared out in rage and charged towards the smallest of the Robin's. Before the collide could happen Superboy swung down and grabbed Robin's wrists flinging him up and away from the charging mud man.

"Robin, The rest of the Bat's are on their way, hold tight on that roof top." Oracle's voice was slightly heard over the loud roar emitting from Clayface's mouth.

"That's great…. Uhh!" He shouted as he propelled off of Superboy's arms and back onto the ground, "But I am a little busy here! Haaaaa!" He flared out his bo staff and charged.

"What? Robin, you are supposed to stay on the roof, we don't know what Clayface is capable of right now. ROBIN! Do you read me? Robin!!"

But Robin's communicator was smashed against his ear when a trash can slammed into him.

"Robin? Robin!!" Oracle switched sides on her computer and began typing away trying desperately to find cameras around that area. She located them and cringed when all she could see was rustling bodies and someone occasionally jumping away only to fly back to Clayface.

"Damn you Tim, you never mind waiting for help… why now?" She began typing away to get back to the communicators.

"Batman, Rex X, Nightwing, do you all read me?"

"Loud and clear."

"What's up red?"

"What's wrong?"

Oracle would have laughed at the three responses if a certain baby bird wasn't in any possible danger. Granted Superboy was there, but it still didn't worry her to know that their least experienced fighter was out there fighting an unknown chemical enhanced Clayface.

"Our baby bird Tim and his Superboy friend decided to take on Clayface without waiting for you three."

"Shit! Why the hell is Timmy trying to take on Clayface? Even with Superboy, he should still wait and normally he's too good at being careful that it's annoying… why now?" Dick's voice blew hard into his communicator as he flew across rooftops and working up his stamina.

Nobody answered him but they did try even harder to get to the north side of Gotham Docks. Their lungs were burning from the cold air, their ribs felt like they were being ripped open from the stitch on their sides and their hearts felt anxiousness as they rounded up on a corner, finally they had made it. The smell of salty sea water was the first sign, second was Superboy flying up and over into a wall obviously thrown into the retainer wall. Robin, their baby bird was running after Clayface… he was chasing somebody.

"_Leave her alone!" _He shrieked and threw a birdarang straight through Clayface's head. It didn't get very far and sunk straight out.

Nightwing and Red X jumped down and began pelting their freezing pellets ready to freeze the bastard. Once his legs were frozen Robin sprung forth and kicked the stubby legs until they cracked and broke. Superboy went flying fist first towards the clay man once he was completely frozen from the nitrogen pellets. But Nightwing and Jason weren't fast enough. Clayface broke free from his broken legs and turned to mush straight into the sewer. Batman flipped forth from the top ledge and swung himself deep into the sewers chasing after him.

"You two stay with Tim, I'll track down Clayface." Was all he said into the communicator before he switched it off.

"Robin?" Superboy asked quietly studying the mess around them all. Nightwing and Red X were breathing hard and looking around also, pieces of Clayface were on the ground surrounding them.

What caught their attention was their little brother crouched on the ground cuddling something…purple.

"shit!" Jason shouted and ran forth, "Is she alright? What happened?" He asked crouching down and looking into the face of their sometimes fellow partner vigilante, Spoiler.

"I think she is fine, just a nasty bump to the head, nothing a good dose of advil and sleep won't cure." Tim whispered wiping some blood off of her lip.

"I'll carry her home Rob, you take the red bird and I will meet you at the batcave." Kon said crouching down to take Stephanie into his arms.

"He is too injured to keep on fighting right now, we will have to wait for an opportune moment to strike." Batman said climbing back out of the sewers startling everyone.

"Jesus, scare us half to death…" Jason mumbled.

"What happened?" Bruce asked looking towards Stephanie.

"She was trying to distract him from slicing me in half, but he was too quick for her and smacked her hard with a sledge hammer made from his mud."

"Speaking of which, we talk about this later." He swung around heading back towards the batmobile signaling end of conversation.

"I hate when he does that…" Tim muttered. He knew he was busted for jumping out into action like that, really he didn't know what came over him, it was like he had to impress someone… but Kon was the only one there.

Tim looked over at Kon and frowned, he couldn't be trying to impress him… was he?

"Yo Boy Wonder get your head out of your butt, let's get home!" Dick shouted from behind him.

Hell he was thinking too much.

_**Second chapter up! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with school and work…. And I still never caught up on my math homework… :S anyways please review, because after all, a happy writer is a fast writer. **__****__** and reviews make me happy! :D**_


	3. Birthday Bash

**Title – Accidentally In Love**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything of Batman, DC Comics or Teen Titans.**

**Summary – This story is completely Alternate Universe. Jason is alive and the ages are a bit different. Bruce Wayne is taking care of all three sons, Dick, Jason, and Tim but their lives start to shift when Tim falls for a certain Superboy. **

**Rating – T, soon rated M**

**Author's Note – I've never written a slash before… so this should be interesting, but I just can't help but see how much these two were meant for each other! So here I go and try. Please review to make me a happy writer!**

**Ages:**

**Bruce: 33**

**Dick: 21**

**Jason: 18**

**Tim: 16**

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

There was one thing the Bat Family had in common, and that was being a night owl. They never had to worry about someone coming into their room prematurely and pull them out of their slumber unless they had to. When they did interrupt much needed sleep, they can bet there will be hell to pay, unless of course it was Alfred. Nobody in their right mind would get mad at Alfred, especially if they wanted clean clothes and a normal healthy hot meal every morning and night.

So why somebody was walking around in his room this early was a mystery to him, and if it weren't for Kon staying a few days over and it very well could be him walking around, he would have killed someone already.

His head was pounding from last night; after he got Steph home Alfred took care of her and let her sleep in one of the guest rooms. She woke up shortly after and came downstairs where the boys were having snacks and joined them. It was obvious she was fine, she just took a mental bruising.

When Tim finally went to bed his head was aching so bad that he felt like he was hit by a train. Needless to say that Tim was human and needed sleep and some pain killers and when a certain foreign alien kept talking to him, it tend to grate on his nerves, but he didn't say anything and just went to sleep.

It seemed his head was still throbbing and his body aching and whoever was in his room right now shuffling through his closet better have a good reason. He lifted his heavy head and glared in the direction of his closet, but all he could see was shadows, after all it was a giant walk in closet, anyone could easily hide in there.

He groaned out and looked towards the couch where Kon was sleeping and sure enough, there he was sprawled out snoring lightly, and tugging on the end of his shirt.

He stood up and walked over to his closet ripping the door open and stopped in his tracks. There standing in his closet with a basket full of clothes was Bruce Wayne, his adoptive father.

"Bruce? What are you doing in my room?"

Bruce turned around and set the laundry basket down, "Alfred was making breakfast so I thought I would bring this up to your room, gives me time to ask you just what the hell you were thinking last night."

Tim looked behind himself to see Kon's leg stiffen slightly; he was Superboy he could hear anything, so this was definitely awkward.

Bruce's eyes were trained on the boy's foot also, he knew exactly what Tim was thinking, "We'll again, discuss this later, happy birthday by the way." With that said he was gone.

"Pft, figures…" he mumbled as he crawled back to his warm, comfortable, bed, it was eight in the morning after all, and only weird people like the Teen Titans are up that early. Why Bruce was up, not even he knew.

"I take it he doesn't like people jumping ahead of him in battle?" Kon mumbled from the couch.

"He just gets paranoid that something is going to happen to us, but I had you there so I wasn't worried."

"What am I, Superman or something?" Tim could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You could say something like that…" Tim rolled over so he was facing his friend and felt a weird warm sensation overwhelm his body at just knowing Kon was there to listen to him, to help him feel better.

"Happy birthday Tim." Kon whispered before closing his eyes and attempting to fall back asleep. Tim smiled and followed suit.

When Tim awoke again for the second time that morning it was because of somebody jumping on his bed. Now that never happened, so he shot up, heart pounding, and eyes wide.

"Steph? What are you doing in my room?" He asked, calming his breath once he realized who was in his room.

"I came to wish you happy birthday Tim!" She laughed kissing him repeatedly on the cheek, "When Kon came down for breakfast I asked where you were and he said you were still in bed."

Tim smiled at her and leaned over to grab his blankets but instead he felt a pair of warm wet lips on his neck. He laughed lightly and leaned down to capture her lips with his own. Steph leaned into him and moaned when his hands ran up her arms and placed themselves on her shoulders. Usually Tim liked to keep their kisses at a minimal bay so it never lead to anything more than just make out sessions and heavy petting, but right now Stephanie seemed to want to take their kissing further, especially when her tongue slipped in his mouth and she began to slide into his lap.

"Mph, good morning to you too." Tim broke their kiss and stood up, he really didn't need to get excited first thing in the morning.

His blonde girlfriend eyed him for a moment and then stood up also, "I'll see you down at breakfast, happy birthday baby." And she was gone.

Huh… she sure was acting weird, she never came in his room unless it was emergencies and she definitely never called him 'baby'.

Breakfast was eventful as usual on any birthday in the Wayne Manor. Of course the big party was held in the evening for all of Bruce Wayne's rich friends who only show up to try and get a little closer to the play boy billionaire and of course bring expensive gifts to Bruce Wayne's sons. They always try to sucker up to the boys, as much as Tim always seemed to get the worst of the attention, it was always Dick who got the worst of it.

He was the first adopted and was left with Alfred when parties were held, but of course the young attention seeking circus boy always somehow snuck away and got the worst of attention.

"Oh Brucie he is darling! You must tell me how you found this precious dear!" the women would croon over him all night long and he would always go to bed without punishment for sneaking away only because of the bruises on his cheeks from the women pinching them. Believe it or not, even the Batman had a heart and could not punish him after a horrible night like that.

"Damn why can't this be a cool birthday like eighteenth so we can buy Tim a blowup doll or his twenty first birthday so we can get him drunk." Jason complained.

"Master Jason!" Alfred scolded.

"Why do I need a blow up doll for? That's just weird…" Tim said quietly ignoring his older brother and opened his gift from Bruce: A new cell phone one that he could take on missions with him that aloud him to communicate over the screen if he pleased and some other fancy items. It was actually from Luscious and Bruce but the older man could not make it this morning, he would arrive later for the party.

"Jays has one so he might give you his." Dick teased handing Tim a neatly wrapped package.

"Master Richard!"

"Cool it guys, you're going to give Alfred turmoil to poison dinner." Bruce teased, which he did seldom so Alfred let it slip.

"Thanks Dick! The whole seasons of Wendy the Werewolf Stalker!"

"Actually that's from both of us." Jason cut in.

"Thanks guys!"

* * * * * * * *

The party was just like it was every year any one had a birthday, a famous get together where all of the nobles joined together and converse about the new valuable items they have purchased.

Bruce never really invited them, they just showed up, after all who didn't know about Bruce Wayne's children's birthdays? It was a chance to get into his good side.

As long as the boys got whoever they wanted to come they never paid any attention to the other guests, and right now as Tim was dancing, not very good mind you, with his friends he couldn't care less who showed up.

All of the Justice League showed up, Diana, John, J'ohn in his human form, Shayera, Clark, and even Wally, Dick's best friend showed up. Wally was the current Flash in the Justice League, and the youngest, same age as Dick and of course they used to be in the Young Justice together and soon became best friends. Wally was Bart's older cousin, much older by centuries but Bart was sent to the past to help steady his metabolism from Wally. They were finally able to control it but now Bart is still here in this current time.

"Happy birthday Timothy!" Luscious Fox said coming up the group of dancing friends.

Tim swung around and smiled happily, a bit too much soda and punch can do that to someone, "Thank you!" Tim said shaking the older man's hand.

"Come, come, your father, Alfred and I have a present for you." Tim cocked his head as he was led outside followed by Dick, Wally, Jason, Steph, Kon, and Bart.

"Surprise Timmy!" They all shouted when they rounded a corner to spot a beautiful black sports car and next to that was a brand new red and black motorcycle that looked identical to his red bird, only more advanced like Dick's and Jason's.

"For… for me?" He stuttered in shock. A car, and a motorcycle?

"Happy birthday kiddo." Alfred said smiling.

"Yes happy birthday!" Bruce and Luscious added.

"Only a few more years to go until you are eighteen!" Jason teased.

"And a few years after that until you can go drinking with Jays and I!" Dick added slapping his younger brother on the back.

It was a beautiful car, shiny black with leather interior, four doors yet slim so it almost looks like a mustang. His motorcycle was the cherry topper, black and red his new Robin outfit colors. This one was off to the side and hidden in the dark so if any of the guests came outside they wouldn't see it, as quickly as Tim was taking a look at it, Bruce and Luscious were already taking it away into the garage. He would inspect it later.

Dick, Wally, Jason, Kon, and Bart all started surrounding Tim's new car as Alfred walked away, something about cookies needed to be tended too and just as Tim was about to join the boys in marveling his wonderful car Stephanie yanked him back.

He was just about to argue when she whispered in his ear with a voice he never heard before, "Come with me, I have something to show you."

Tim was a little apprehensive about leaving his party, but if it was a private talk Steph wanted to talk about, or a gift she wanted to give him he supposed he could disappear for a few moments.

They both entered his room while Steph closed and locked the door to his room. Tim turned around with a question in his mind he was about to ask when his jaw dropped. There in front of him, was his girlfriend standing there in a pair and bra and panties. She tossed her discarded dress in the corner and blushed.

"Steph…" It was all he could say too the confusion.

She wasn't actually thinking of having sex with him right now was she? He didn't want to loose his virginity this way, he wanted it to be when he wanted and when he planned, like on a honey moon! For gods sake he just barely turned sixteen! What the hell is she doing?!

She grabbed his shirt and began unbuttoning them strumming her fingers along his chest as she went, sending shivers down his spine. Once his shirt fell to the floor she stepped on her tip toes and capture his lips.

"You are so tense… don't be… I'm ready, and you are?"

"I don't know…" but it obviously didn't matter to her, she shoved him down on the bed and straddled his thighs.

"Shh, happy birthday Boy Wonder."

He really wanted to protest, to shove her off and go downstairs to have a good time, he really wasn't ready for this, not mentally at least, she might be but he wasn't. But everything in his mind disappeared when she pulled her bra off and placed her hand on his growing bulge in his pants.

The only thing he could do was arch into her hand and groan as she leaned down to kiss his chest.

Tonight really was going to be a long one…

* * * * * * * *

"Hey Wally how is it working with Bruce?" Dick asked once he found his red headed friend leaning against the food table. Being a Flash meant lost of food to help calm a raging metabolism.

"Pretty cool, sometimes I have to wonder how you three do it."

Dick just smiled and continued to drink his cocktail beverage, "You know Tim left Steph," Wally said making Dick look over.

"Left where?"

Wally pointed upstairs with his glass, "I'm guessing to his room."

Dick raised his eyebrows, "You don't think that they would… Tim is too mature for that…"

"But he is still a man, and if Steph gets persuasive Timmy can only deny so long… and they have been up there for nearly thirty minutes now." Wally finished taking a sip.

"Well I will just go figure out-"

"No you will not Dick, remember how old we were when we first started?" Wally smirked grabbing hold of Dick's arm, "We weren't that much difference in age and I am sure Tim would not like you barging in his room if he is doing anything."

Dick frowned and slumped against the table, "Fine, you win. But if my brother ends up a dad at sixteen I'm kicking your ass."

"If you can catch me."

"Hey have you guys seen Tim?" Kon asked walking up to them with Bart hot on his tail. Wally has told him time after time to not do anything fast when he was not in his Kid Flash costume. The Criminal Analyst couldn't figure out why it was so hard for him. Then again, he was impatient always too; it only took him years of training with the Teen Titans to finally calm down. Perhaps Young Justice will do the same for Bart.

"I think he went to go talk to Steph, but I wouldn't bother them just yet, they will come back when they want." Dick explained.

"Oh… that's cool." He and Bart leaned against the same table and picked at the food and drinks sitting on it while they talked quietly amongst each other long well into the night when all of the guests began to leave.

Finally Bruce started making his rounds trying to shoo people out when he stopped at the table Dick, Wally, Kon, and Bart were at.

"Hey Bruce!" Wally shouted happily. The older man only nodded.

"I haven't seen Tim all night, have you guys?"

"Yeah I think he and Steph took off for some air or something, Tim said he was too excited to stick around." Dick explained.

Bruce seemed satisfied with that answer and began to walk away before turning, "Are you guys staying the night? I believe Clark is staying."

"Would it be cool Bruce? I had too much to drink." Wally laughed and hiccupped.

"Yeah and… I'll just stick around since Clark is here."

"And… guess I'll stay too." Bart chirped in.

Bruce just nodded and began to head into the kitchen where Alfred is.

"Come on guys I'll show you some rooms, hey Wally want to stay up all night reading comic books like old times?" Dick laughed as they neared Clark.

"Oh yeah! Of course! Hey Supes we're going to show you your room."

"Ah thanks." Clark said smiling as always.

All five of them went upstairs and Dick showed Kon and Bart one room, and Clark the other, he and Wally took off to his own bedroom which was two rooms down from Jason's who was already in bed.

"Hmm man guess your brother got laid man, haven't seen him all night!" Wally laughed while jumping on the bed.

"Yeah whatever…" It bothered him some … but it was true he did worse at Tim's age. Maybe that is why he is so over protective.

It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep, sharing beds was nothing to them, after all they had missions where they had to curl up with each other just to stay warm while they slept, so sharing a bed really wasn't a big deal.

That and after drinking so much they really were tired now.


End file.
